Ninjas in Azeroth
by KidKyubii
Summary: A new game craze has swept everyones favorite ninja world get ready for adventure,humor, and maybe even some romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the other crossovers use

Description: a new game craze is now popularized amongst everyone's favorite ninjas what does this mean? Get ready for a tale of adventure, Humor, and maybe just a little bit of romance…

Chapter one: Welcome to the world……

It was Hinata's 14th birthday and contrary to popular belief it was not a happy time for her just as it was every year.

Her family had chipped in for a laptop and when she opened the box and set it up she realized well……that she had nothing to do with it other than just stare at the big pretty screen….

It was just then that her close cousin Neji walked in with two small rectangular boxes, "Here Hinata its not much but me and the rest of your friends thought you'd like something to go with your computer." Hinata smiled as she took the boxes from here dear cousin it was good to know that someone in her family cared and that she had actual good friends who were glad to get her something for her birthday. She took a look at the boxes they read: World of warcraft and World of warcraft the Burning Crusade. She slowly took out the disks and started to install her new game…..

A few hours later after much hassle online she was finally set to start playing she entered her account information and entered the empty character screen she began to make her character she decided on a female Night Elf druid and on the name Shysight

As she watched the entrance video she instantly fell in love with the game as she finally got control of her character she talked to the person with the exclamation point over his head and began her first quest…..

Things were going well enough she killed her first boar with little difficulty but then ran into a problem for right there in front of her was what seemed to be a giant green monster with other-worldly armor and a strange but freakishly large axe. She could only watch in horror as the monster brought down the axe and her poor character collapsed…

**Well that's cha** World of warcraft **pter one please tell me how you liked it chapter 2 coming up soon….. Kyubii Out!**


	2. New friends

Ninjas In Azeroth

Chapter 2: New friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other crossovers seen here

Ok so this was not Hinatas best moment so far she liked the game but this big mean green monster just came and killed her for no reason.

Hinata felt horrible how someone could be so mean in just a simple game? She trekked back to her corpse and to her horror saw that ugly beast there again like it was waiting…..

Being the kind-hearted yet at this moment simple-minded person she was she thought 'oh how silly of me he probably missed a boar and I was in the way silly me' she resurrected and to her dismay she was killed in one shot again..

Just too simply avoid this humiliating defeat once more she resurrected at the graveyard… but alas no relief came to her for she saw the beast running towards here again and happened upon his name "Clayspace" she did the only thing she could she began to cry as Clayspace readied what appeared to be a bomb….

But to Hinata's surprise she did not collapse and die, she was not even damaged but there was now a second fighter holding off Clayspace another night elf druid named: Rasenkage was fighting Clayspace…… and winning….

That was until another Evil man showed up this one was blue with tusks and his name was: Pupetfear. These two were going to kill her druid in shining armor and she was helpless….just like always

She felt herself about to cry once more as her hero was an inch away from death Rasenkage was healed by another night elf a warrior named :Greenbeast and she finally heard someone else's voice ..well text "How could you have such little honor as to attack a new player? I SHALL DEFEND HER ON THE HONOR OF MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" and Hinata watched as these two heroes pushed back these ugly beasts and killed them

Hinata was grateful and at the same time sad she was happy that someone cared enough o help her but sad that she was already being abused in the game she cried once more. This time Rasenkage spoke "don't be sad it happens to the best if us….damn akatsuki" Hinata stopped crying good old greeny had to leave ….. Something about staying youthful and going outside" but Rasenkage stayed and helped our favorite shy heiress with all of her quests and by the end of the day Hinatas first character was level 10…

**OK that's chapter 2 ill get the next one out soon as possible KYUBII OUT!**


	3. What a day

Ninjas in Azeroth

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or any crossover used. I don't own anything …..Are you happy now? Oh wait I own this plot 

Ninjas in Azeroth

Chapter 3: What a day…..

_Since Hinata was finally level 10 its time for that infamous druid quest to get your first transformation….Bear form now since receiving the teleport skill and quest are kinda boring let's just skip to where she has the form and is in Moonglade that would bring us to right about…….HERE!_

Hinata was just peacefully enjoying the serene quietness of Moonglade and lounging around as a 3 ton mass of hair and scariness (a bear) until she saw that elf from just a couple hours ago Rasenkage he came up to her and asked " ummm have you seen a female elf around here, Probably in cat form?" As she shook here head no he sighed… and she saw a message over the general chat:

**Rasenkage: not funny Medi-chan**

**Medicrose: Very funny Kage-kun**

Rasenkage bowed to her and ran off evidently to find his friend as Hinata was set to run off and start doing her quests when she heard the loud boom of a voice that could only belong to her father. '_Oh boy this is never a good sign'_ as she heard: "HINATA GET YOUR DISSAPOINTING HIDE DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!"_ 'How'd I guess?'_ she thought as she ran down the stairs.

As she touched the bottom of the stairs she met the tall brooding head of the clan whom most would call Hyuuga-Sama, she however had the unfortunate honor of calling him father. She knew even though today was here special day, the one day of the year where you're supposed to get away with anything her father would just be as condescending as usual maybe even more so and she heard: " You had better be doing some serious training up there. For I swear if I find you have not surpassed Neji or Hanabi this year I swear to Kami I will disown you!" "Yes father." This was all she could say as she slowly went upstairs and sat back to her computer which seemed to be the only good thing about her day today. As she met the infamous Medicrose that was her dear Rasenkage's friend and she was asked a question "Would you like to join our guild? We are somewhat small however you could always have some help whenever you need it." Hinata flashed back to the instruction manual of the game and recalled what it said about guilds so she did the only sensible thing: she said yes. After this she was invited to a guild called: The Konoha Twelve and she accepted. Then Medicrose told her something strange "sorry I have to go at the moment something important was just brought to my attention." Then she logged out and Hinata wondered '_What could be so important?_' As she thought his she heard the voice known only to belong to Kiba come from the window. "Hinata hurry down Naruto is coming back today! He's a mile away from the village, hurry or your gonna miss him!" _'Naruto is back? Maybe this wont be such a bad day after all' _Without even thinking about it she jumped form her window down to the ground below and caught up with her loud dog-like teammate as they ran to the village gate. She was slowly getting more exited as she saw two figures heading to the village gate. She was able to use her byakugan to see that one was a tall blonde boy around 15 years old and a taller older man in his 50's. She knew from earlier that the older one had to be Naruto's sensei so the tall blonde child had to be….. NARUTO!

However poor Hinata didn't notice however her tall foreboding father was standing a few feet away in a corner of a dark alley with an angry look on his face. "So she has time to come greet monsters on their return but doesn't have time to train? We shall have to fix that!"

**Uh oh what will Hiashi do and what new developments will we see in the village now that Naruto has returned stay tuned the next update will be much sooner this time so tune in again soon Same ninja time same ninja place Kyubii out!**


	4. Welcome back

Ninjas in Azeroth

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto in the last chapter or the one before that, or the one before that … by what strain of logic would anyone possibly think I own it now….ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!(Btw if that's not clear enough I don't own Naruto)

**(AN/ **_were gonna be staying away from world of warcraft for a little while and build up the whole ninja story I don't own anything else in this story either _

Chapter 4: Welcome back

Naruto lazily smiled that famous smile as he looked at all the familiar faces that well weren't so familiar now. He looked around and gazed at what appeared to be the "family" he had left behind 3 long years ago. Aside from a giant wolf like dog that appeared to be so large that it could eat him in one gulp if it wanted to, this dog however turned out to be Akamaru. Everybody looked very much the same except for a few obvious differences; a new haircut or two, everyone was much taller which was quite obvious.

"Hey everyone how's everybody doing?" said everyone favorite blonde ninja (TAKE THAT Ino!) At this point the barrage of adoration and friendship was so overwhelming that even after 3 years of training he was quickly subdued and tackled into a group hug so powerful it could subdue a tailed beast. As he truly examined the crowd he began to match names with the faces from what he could remember some people obviously were more memorable than others like Sakura and the much adored, respected, and **feared** 5th hokage Tsunade or as Naruto called her granny. Now Naruto was the **ONLY** person to ever call her anything that even remotely related to age and avoids death or severe physical trauma. Fate would just happen to have it that today would be the one day in 3 years that anyone would hear him say that horrible nickname that the boy who she now thought of as a little brother had come up with when they had first met.

"Granny Tsunade long time no see!" At this comment Tsunade burned with the hot anger of a million suns "**WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT IN PUBLIC**?" "uh oh" was the only thing Naruto had time to think before he took off running to through the village to avoid the wrath of the insanely strong leader of the village. **"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" ** Naruto thought only one thing as

He was being trailed through town 'It's good to be back'

4 hours during a chase involving anbu and the Konoha 11 later the blonde knuckle head was yet to be found even after his pervert sensei joined in they still made no progress. Even when the toad sage joined in they still couldn't catch him. Tsunade was at the end of her rope he had outlasted the best the village had to offer this was when she had a stroke of genius: Bring in another village ………..

Less than an hour later in a whirlwind of sand the famous sand shinobi Garra, Kankuro, and Temari appeared at the village gates, they were greeted by Tsunade

"Thank goodness you're here I have a mission for you..."

Naruto smiled as he hopped from building to building. Sure the better part of his home village's main attack force was mad at him that wasn't anything new. They were chasing him down also nothing new. However this time he was winning they hadn't caught him yet _this_ was new. He was all chuckles until he heard the eerie cold voice he hadn't heard in over 3 years say that one phrase: "SAND COFFIN!" And before he knew it he was trapped in sand being hauled off somewhere in the dark.

After about an hour Naruto could feel the sounds grip loosen and light finally returned. Naruto took out his Kunai ready to attack as he heard the battle cry of his enemy: "SURPRISE!" the Konoha 11 and just about anyone who liked Naruto shouted.

Naruto was taken aback to say the least being an orphan he never really got to celebrate much of anything with anybody let alone have anyone celebrate him in any way, but there was no time to think of that now all there was time for was to be happy….

However happy wasn't on the mind of one Hyuuga Hiashi. What was on his mind however was how his oldest daughter was instead of training to make him the head of the clan proud surely the greatest honor for a Hyuuga so he believed was true. But what truly angered and irked him to no end was that she was socializing with her friends this normally would not upset him after all strong friendship bonds were important with any leader, especially when some of said friends were from the strongest clans in Konoha even the ones who weren't from famous clans like the bushy browed one or the pink haired one proved themselves to be every bit as strong if not stronger as any other shinobi. But to think that she had the nerve to waste her time on that, that damned fox demon... it was at this moment in time that something deep inside Hiashi just snapped. It was at this moment that he walked into the celebration unnoticed by the party goers he pulled the Hokage aside and whispered his concern about the 'demon brat' into her ear. Now Tsunade was a _very _violent person but she wasn't about to traumatize Hinata by removing her fathers ability to……have more children in front of her so she whispered back into his ear "you old basterd if you think for a second that the boy is anything but a ninja then you are truly to old and senile to run a clan now leave my sight now!" she said this just loud enough that Jiraiya the toad sage and Naruto's most recent instructor in the ways of the ninja who was in a corner just behind Tsunade could hear. ' this guy is lucky Tsunade's been known to obliterate people for messing with the kid now if this moron of a clan head can just follow her advice he may get out of here alive.' So thought the toad sage however Hiashi clearly just felt like having a dumbass moment and just _**had**_ to say more words. His exactly were "**HINATA HOW DARE YOU! I WARNED YOU THAT THIS DAY WAS COMING. YOU CHOSE TO FORSAKE PRECIOUS TRAINING TIME TO BECOME STRONG TO PARTY WITH A DEMON! THIS DISGRACE TO ANYONE WHO WEARS THE SYMBOL OF OUR VILLAGE! HOW CAN ANYONE EVEN CONSIDER THAT THING A NINJA! I FOR ONE THINK THAT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED ALL THOSE YEARS AGO WHEN YONDAIME DID WHAT HE HAD TO DO!**

**HINATA I DISOWN YOU FROM THE HYUUGA CLAN EFFECTIVE IMMEADIALTY!**

Now at this moment as they say…. All hell broke loose as Jiraiya thought 'great now I wanna obliterate him I imagine how Tsunade must feel' several other people thought this as well as Shizune covered TonTon's eyes saying " You really don't need to see this" and she may have been right. You see as pissed as they were the genin and chunin knew that if they attacked the head of a clan they would probably be executed even though they knew that their fearless leader looked as if she could kill somebody right now. Man oh man could these ninjas read somebody, since as they thought this Tsunade punched Hiashi so hard she broke an entire wall as Hiashi was falling through the air he heard "NINJA ART SUMMONING: Bringing down the house!" as he was flattened by a warrior toad. This wasn't the end of it all either for you see at this very moment the sand sibling thought 'we don't belong to this village so they can't directly punish us' as they went into action. First off Temari threw Hiashi up into the air

Then used the big fan as a bat not even for a justsu she just took the closed fan and hit Hiashi with it sending him flying. At this point Kankuro took out his trusty crow puppet and used it as a sling shot to shoot Hiashi back towards Hokage tower where Gaara was waiting Gaara simply used his power over sand to in all words slap the crap out of Hiashi. After being punched, flattened, batted, thrown, and slapped all across Konoha Hiashi still wasn't done being a butt faced moron yet. "Can't you people see the Fox demon is trying to deceive you?" At this very moment TonTon jumped from Shizune's arms and proved that she was a nin-pig channeled chakra to her pig feet and began to scale the tower then she began to talk in pig language "Buhi mue Buhio Buhi Buhio" which roughly translates to " Help me the bad brown haired man is trying to eat me!" At this very moment an army of GIANT wild boars that each were each a little smaller than Kyuubi by about a meter or so, or basically an army of giant pigs stormed into Konoha and began to trample Hiashi into the dust before running off. But alas for Hiashi's sake TonTon wasn't done yet she spoke more pig language while doing something that resembled holding out her hoof and doing what appeared to be strange movements to some of the present ninjas but for any of Naruto's teachers or Tsunade or even Naruto it was an instant knowledge as they all thought 'is TonTon doing Rasengan?' As they could see a bright pink orb of swirling chakra as TonTon shouted "BUHIO BUHI!" or in human language: RASENGAN! TonTon pushed the orb into Hiashi's stomach effectively sending him flying. But Hiashi still wasn't done He shouted "See the Fox even Affects the docile animals of the village he must be stopped!" At this comment none other then Gamabunta appeared nobody summoned him, nobody had to he just felt that this would be a good time to just hop into the human world and he called out to the pervy sage "JIRAIYA HERE NOW!" as Jiraiya poofed onto the toads back Gamabunta answered everyone question for them "anything for the kid" he said with a smile and the ordered the old Sannin "you get the fire ill get the oil!" At this Hiashi thought 'oh shit!' And Hiashi was suddenly on the business end of the legendary "Toad Flame Bomb" and man oh man was he regretting saying those things now. As the flame shot him directly back to the base of Hokage tower. After all this he passed out, about to die from several things. Tsunade ordered the ANBU who arrived to take him to the hospital and to have him stabilized but nothing else no further treatment was to be given. However this was slightly over looked by the Konoha 11 as the last thing they saw was Hinata face full of tears running from the room. As any worried friend would do in this situation they ran after her. In hopes of finding and comforting this poor saddened girl.

**AN: ok that's the Chapter I AM very sorry about the long updated time its just I've had a lot of writers block but I promise ill never ever take this long to update again but moving on how did you like it? Oh and don't worry Hinata will have good things happen to her soon for sure. And Hiashi isn't done being beaten yet. And one last thing before I go I somewhat invented my own pig language so yea tell me if I should keep it or not. TUNE IN NEXT TIME SAME NINJA TIME SAME NINJA CHANNEL KYUBBI OU!**


	5. A new  home

Ninjas in Azeroth

Chapter 5

A new home

Disclaimer: there are several thousand Naruto fics on the website at this moment and to my present knowledge none of there authors own Naruto and neither do I

Disclaimer 2.0: I don't own anything else either

As all of her friends frantically were searching through the town trying to find her Hinata ran and cried humiliated and sadden by what her father had just done. At that moment she realized that he had done that during Naruto's welcome back celebration. With this newly realized knowledge she began to cry even harder at the fact that she felt that she had just ruined her friend party the first meeting he had with his friends in 3 years.

It was at this moment that the blonde ninja in question had appeared on the scene and happened upon the crying girl. He thought that she was crying because of what everyone did to her father so he did what seemed to be obvious to him: he got down on his knees as he approached the crouched form of the crying girl and he began to apologize. "Hinata I'm sorry about that. If it wasn't for granny's temper your dad wouldn't be in the hospital now. I'm really sorry about that." It was at this moment that Hinata became highly confused , the boy who had his first day back in 3 years was just insulted by her father for reasons she did not know she just had to say something. "No I'm sorry Naruto. I feel so horrible my father ruined your welcome back party and humiliated you in front of everybody. This has to be the worst birthday ever." At this point Naruto felt pretty bad but not for the reason you might think. "Oh I'm sorry……uh I guess it's kinda late for this but happy birthday Hinata." Hinata was dumbstruck. He still wished her well even after all that her father had done? He really was nice person but she only had one question left. She rose from the ground and asked Naruto that question that he hoped nobody would ask again. "What did father mean by demon fox?" Naruto gulped as he prepared an answer "Hinata theres something I need to tell you" as he began to tell her more or less his life story

It was at this moment that Hiashi was finally stabilized in the hospital. He asked his attending nurse for some form of painkillers when the nurse told him that he was to be given nothing beyond what he had received until the hokage arrived. Hiashi winced as he waited for Tsunade to visit him….and 20 minutes later she did

When Tsunade entered Hiashi's room she glared at him he sheepishly asked for just one aspirin and she blew up. "Well let's see you were so injured that we had to do things unheard of to keep you alive. We had to put you in 3 full body casts just to keep your bones from dissolving we used nearly every ounce of skin in the burn unit to treat your burns! Those burns were so bad they didn't have a degree we just call them 360 degree burns since they were all over you from head to toe. Now that's not even the worst part you've offended the leaders of the village hidden in the sand one of our closets allies! You've shown a horrible amount of judgment by insulting Gaara's BEST FRIEND! You're lucky you didn't start a full scale war. Hiashi chose this _exact _point in time to have another dumbass moment. "You're surely not defending the demon fox brat lady Hokage." At this moment a wise crow cawed in the distance

**Wise crow:drawn out voice BAKAAA BAKAAAAA BAKKKAAAA **

At this moment Tsunade simply flicked Hiashi and with that she broke _another _wall and sent Hiashi bed, life supports and all hurtling out of a 12th story window towards the ground.

MEANWHILE in the streets of Konoha with Hinata and Naruto

Hinata didn't run from Naruto she didn't scream or tell him she hated him, all she did was listen and tell Naruto that what had happened to him was horrible and that he would never get any hate from her. Now there was only one question left where could Hinata live? Naruto smiled and said "Well its not much but you could always live with me Hinata" Hinata smiled and at that fell asleep in Naruto's arms " I'll just take that as a yes then." He said as he carried her back to his apartment.

In retrospect that may have not been such a good idea. He walked in and placed her in his bed and tucked her in. Now here comes the messed up part. He went to the kitchen to make a cup of ramen and as he turned on the stove…..nothing happened. He looked behind the stove to find that someone stole the gas mane to his apartment. This wasn't the end of his problems though. He went to the cupboard to look for the ramen to find….that someone stole the cupboards. "How the hell?" he asked himself then turned around to find that someone stole his refrigerator. He turned on the sink to find that some one had stolen his plumbing "HOW THE HELL?!" he asked himself rather loudly but not loud enough to wake up his new roommate. He walked over to the light switch to find a hole in the wall that showed that someone stole the electricity to the apartment. "I hate everybody." He said to himself. Sighing he bit his thumb did some hand seals and summoned a toad. This wasn't just any toad it was the toad boss's son gamakichi. He simply told the miniature toad "Yo bud I' m hungry could you go down to Ichiraku's and get me one of those new 'ramen pizzas' I've heard about. "Sure boss whatcha want on it?" the young toad responded. Naruto stated "barbecue pork and extra pepperoni." "Err ok boss" the mini toad shuddered as he jumped out the window and returned a few minutes later with the strange pizza. Since everyone had stolen Naruto's furniture he took the pizza out and used the box as a table. After he had eaten some Jiraiya came through the window with Tsunade in tow. As they gazed around his apartment they simultaneously said "How the hell?" "I know." Naruto replied. Tsunade was now officially fed up with this mess. "Naruto come on I'm getting you a new apartment." He nodded as he ran to his room to pick up Hinata and with her still asleep in his arms as he followed the hokage to what will be his new home

**Ok this one was kinda short but I promise there will be longer one just had to get this out of my head early on so the next update should be soon Kyubbi out!**


End file.
